Morgen
Morgen (Japanese name is 牙・咬傷 (Kiba-kōshō) which translate to Fang-Bite) is one of the three Draculock General Mages introduced in Kirby: Story Break as the tertiary antagonist in the game. Unlike the other two, Tomelle and Tachi, she is the more active member who caused the most trouble to Kirby and allies during the adventure. Physical Description Morgen shares the same clothing with Tomelle and Tachi, although she uses a darker purple color for stripes. She also have purple wavy eyelashes and purple hair, with the front having resemblance of fangs. Like the others, she also wears two moon medals on her clothing that are connected with six golden beads and seems a bit slender than the other two. Her Morning Stardoom is metallic and bright purple. Personality Morgen is the most maniacal of the group, always enjoying violence when she is doing any type of it, but will retreat if the opponents are proven as too powerful for her to handle. She also shown to be flirty to strong and large people, which explains her cutesy behavior to King Dedede, but her love of violence can be a turnoff for many people. Although she is fairly distant of her acolytes, this is because she doesn't want to overtly rely on them to avoid troubles, even if it may ends up to make similar problems because of her keeping her distance. She is willing to cooperate when someone she trusted, such as her acolytes, told her to. She also doesn't like when she loses against someone who she deems weaker than her, but become more impressed when outdone by someone she judges stronger than her. Abilities Morgen uses her morning star called the Morning Stardoom that can control poison and use them for various attacks, including flooding the floor (but only up to 1/4 of a room) with toxic water. She can also swings the head in order to make a whirlpool of poison. Her Smog Fan allows her to throw out toxic tornadoes that not only carries her foes away, but also gradually damage them. Although the tornadoes can be escaped when trapped, the players are still poisoned for a few seconds. This can backfired by smashing the fan with the Stone Ability (and is the only Ability being able to withstand the poisonous tornado; guarding even with the likes of Archer and Leaf will not be able to block it), or dispel the tornadoes and the fan away with the Doctor Ability. Doing either with enough damage will stun her for a while. Appearances ''Kirby: Story Break Although her full role is unknown, she is confirmed to be appearing in this game, once as solo, another time with her two acolytes. Relationships Kirby Morgen find Kirby cute and doubted that he can take her on. However, once she loses to him, she becomes more aggressive toward him and wishes that she will finish him off in a severely painful way. On the other hand, she does not like that someone else take him on, unless if it is someone she really trusted, such as Tomelle and Tachi. Tomelle and Tachi Although she may be distant of the two and occasionally bickers with Tachi, Morgen deeply cares for her acolytes, as she is visibly shocked that Kirby (or other playable character) knocked Tomelle out during the latter's first encounter, and follows Tachi's order without reluctance. King Dedede Unlike her relationship with Kirby, she falls in love of King Dedede as she likes strong, big men. This also applies to Bonkers and Bugzzy when player 1 is using one of them, but she is still much more attracted to King Dedede. The self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, on the other hand, is creeped out by this. Quotes *"Ah yes, siree! We will not allow you to get outta here alive! And trust me, the pain will be both excruciating and painful to you. Even you, Dedede. Sorry."'' | Second encounter, when the player's team have King Dedede alongside them. Gallery TBA Trivia *Some aspects are the ideas given by , which are her name and her morning star as her primary weapon. *She is vaguely an alternative dimension counterpart to Flamberge; the more hot-headed of the trio they are in and thus the most aggressive, but Morgen is more maniacal and violent while Flamberge had instead a short temper. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magicians Category:Females